This invention relates to improvements in plows and more particularly to a guard plate or shield for protectingly covering the greatest wearing area of a plow moldboard.
Workers in this art have suggested protective devices of one form or another for reducing the effects of wear on plow moldboards and especially so since the advent of tractor plowing has increased the pressures encountered by the plow parts. In one instance it was suggested that for plows used in heavy clay soils the plow moldboard be covered with a stainless steel sheet. Some of the various suggestions were partially successful, but increased costs and other disadvantages precluded the wholly successful adoption of these innovations.